A roof railing of the aforementioned type is known, and is associated with the roof of a motor vehicle to allow loads to be attached. The known roof railing has a rack bar which extends over the length of the roof and which runs, at least in places, at a distance from the motor vehicle roof, and by means of which at least one support element located between the rack bar and the motor vehicle roof is supported. The rack bar and support element are provided as separate components, which preferably are fastened to one another. The support element is also preferably attached to the motor vehicle roof. The rack bar is preferably manufactured in an extrusion process. The at least one support element, which forms a base, is manufactured as a cast or forged part.